Polygon Brother Trap!
by EmiLeLur
Summary: Kailo has just broken up with her long-time boyfriend Riku and she's feeling great! However, she doesn't know that her four step-brothers all harbor HUGE crushes on her; will they tell her how they feel? One-shot, but I might change it if you guys like it!


_Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy series; if I did, then I would be married to either Roxas or Cloud._

**Le: **I'm baaaaack! Okay, so my other story is going on hiatus for the moment (I'm sorry; I'm struggling with ideas) but I had a stroke of inspiration for this one-shot! For a quick summary, my OC Kailo is sister to Roxas, Sora, Cloud, and Squall (who I will refer to as Leon in the story). She's just broken up with her boyfriend Riku, and is feeling great; she doesn't know her four siblings harbor very un-sibling like feelings for her!

On to the story!

**Polygon Brother Trap!**

The day I broke up with Riku was both the best and worst day of my life.

Best because Riku had been acting like a jerk to me recently, and by breaking up with him I was sure I'd just saved myself from a life of torment. Plus, I was free: both from his clutches and free for another guy, someday.

Worst because my four brothers were all in head-over-heels love with me.

Did I know this? Of course not.

Okay, so they weren't my real, blood-related brothers. We were step-brothers and step-sister. The five of us and nine other brothers and sisters, four of whom were biologically related to us and the other five adopted.

Yup, my parents loved kids.

We were rich enough to support a family of sixteen without breaking a sweat because my father was the leader of a very prominent fighting dojo and the heir to the Wakahisa family name. We were experienced enough to support a family of sixteen because my step-mother (my brothers' biological mother) was an experienced midwife, nanny, mother, and caretaker. Our family prefecture was so damn big, some of the younger kids got lost trying to find the bathroom in it.

Anyways, that's not the point. Breaking up with Riku was.

Riku had been my boyfriend for the past two years, but in the last year, he started becoming a pain in the ass. He was cold towards me and my family and went far enough as to insult one of my most sensitive friends. I figured it was time to take action, so one day I cornered him. I mean, not really, since we were on the beach, but I got him to the point where he couldn't escape.

I told him about what he'd been doing wrong, and he just replied that maybe it was me that was becoming an asshole. I slapped him and said we were over. Then I walked—more like skipped—off the beach back towards my home. My head was held high and for some strange reason I felt giddy.

When I was about half a mile away from the beach, I flipped out my phone and texted the first contact on my list: Aerith Gainsborough. "It's over, the asshole is no longer my boyfriend!" read my cheerful message. I sent it, then, with an added thought, I typed, "Pass it on!" Then I put away my phone and walked into the nearest candy store, leaving with a lollipop that must have been the size of my head.

At my house, I let myself in at the large gate with my key and then walked down the large courtyard to my section of the mansion; our home was styled in a traditional Japanese fashion, and so just being there calmed my victory high. Soon I was walking at a slow pace, thinking deeply about how I should tell my family. It would be easy, since they all hated Riku's guts.

Since the main house route would take longer to get to my room, I took the halls outside and eventually found the right door. I reached my room and quietly slid open the door, unsure if any of my siblings were sleeping. I slid it shut, and then went to my bed and collapsed, grinning like a fool, lollipop in one hand. To my surprise (and pleasure) I heard whacking noises coming from outside. I sat up and looked out the _other _sliding door, which I had failed to notice was open.

Outside, in this section's personal courtyard, were my four oldest siblings: Leon, Cloud, Roxas, and Sora. Currently, Cloud and Leon were sparring with wooden _bokuto_ and Roxas was arm-wrestling with Sora. I smiled and stood up. Then I promptly jumped Sora and Roxas, tackling them to the wooden floor. They let out yelps of surprise and greeting, which was a funny combination. Cloud and Leon stopped mid-fight and came over to join the (now)heap of people. I got warm hugs, smiles, and even a kiss on the cheek from Sora, who blushed once he'd done it.

"So how'd it go, Kailo?" asked Cloud, picking up his _bokuto_ and slashing the air around him. "You need us to beat him up for you?"

"That won't be necessary," I said cheerily, waving my hand at him.

"Huh, why not?" said Roxas. He cracked his knuckles, as if he was preparing for a fight.

"Because I-" Before I could complete my sentence, my phone buzzed and I dug it out of my pocket. It was a text from Aerith, who had replied, "I've already told Tifa and Rinoa, be prepared for major praise!" I moaned. "Great, now they're all gonna be like, 'good job' and 'good for you'!" I said.

"For what?" asked Leon and Roxas in unison.

"For breaking up with Riku; I should have seen this one coming," I sighed. I realized that there were now four pairs of eyes staring at me, four mouths open with shock.

"You did what?" said Sora.

"I—broke—up—with—Riku. Do you guys need it _any _clearer than that?" I said, my good mood hitting the gas pedal and taking off. I folded my arms. "Well, at least our lives are minus one ass."

Silence. I began to panic, wondering if they're upset with me for something. "Guys? Um, are you there?" I say loudly, waving my hands around. "Helloooo?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah. We're fine, perfectly fine." Cloud stood up and left. "I'm gonna go wash off, or I'll get all sticky. Bye, Kailo."

"Yeah, I'm gonna wash off, too. Guess I'll have to go find a vacant bath," said Leon, rubbing the back of his head and leaving. "See 'ya around." Then he was gone too.

"Sora? Roxas? Do you guys have any clue what's going on?" I said, not dismissing Cloud's and Leon's weird behavior.

"Um, no. Maybe they're just…shocked from the news?" said Roxas, absent-mindedly. "I mean, I was."

"Yeah, me too. I think I'm going to go sleep it off. C'mon, Rox, you too." Sora stood up and grabbed Roxas's hand. He dragged them off my part of the porch and into his room, which was right next to mine. I was left alone to question everyone's behavior.

Soon I could hear voices emanating from the room next door. Rice paper walls are not good at keeping noise down, and so I listened in on the conversation. Sure, I was eavesdropping, but it was worth going to hell to find out what was wrong.

"…believe that. She _finally _broke up with him." Sora spoke in a hushed voice. I placed my head as close to the wall as I could without ripping the paper.

"Well, you know what this means for us," replied Roxas. I swear I heard a smile in his voice.

"Shh-shh! You don't know if she's listening right now!" said Sora, followed by a smacking sound.

"Ouch. Okay, okay. But you _do _know what it means, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not stupid. Cloud and Leon definitely have too." Suddenly my hand slipped and made a loud creaking noise on the wood. "What was that? Is she listening?"

_Crap_, I thought. I heard footsteps on the wood and scrambled to my bed, and stuffed the closest set of ear buds I could find into my ears. I grabbed my phone and plugged in the headset, and made I look like I was playing music. Barely a second later, Sora popped his head around the door and saw me "listening" to music. I made it seem like I didn't notice him, and so he left without suspicion.

As soon as I heard his sliding door close, I took out my ear buds and crawled quietly back to where I was listening in before.

"She was just listening to music," said Sora. "She must have, like, turned on her bed or something."

"I guess…but it's still too risky right next door to her. Let's go to my room, it's further away." I heard more footsteps and went right back to my bed and "music". They passed my room, and this time I waved cheerfully at them, and they smiled back.

I had no clue what they had been talking about.

So I was a bit dense. No problem, right?

I guess that I should explain the house setup, since they were moving to another room. The five of us eldest kids lived in our own section of the house, which branched off from the main building, connected by Leon's room. You could enter through his room or through someone else's room using the halls.

Our rooms enclosed a large, pentagonal courtyard. This was where Leon and Cloud had been sparring. It was grassy with a sandy center and stepping stones leading from each room to the center, and in warm weather like that day's, it was very pleasant to be in. When it snowed, the grass would turn white and the sand would get all wet, which wasn't so pleasant, but still visually appealing.

From Leon's room going left there was Cloud's room, my room, Sora's Room, and Roxas's room, which was where Sora and Roxas were. Then, in the hallway that connected us to the main house, there was a bathroom chamber on the right side. That was probably where Leon and Cloud were.

"Twins will be twins," I mused aloud. My reference: Leon and Cloud were twins, older than me by two years. Sora and Roxas were _also_ twins, younger than me by one year. One brother would do almost _everything_ with his twin, minus sleeping in the same room or some other minor things. I was the only chick in this particular roost, and did I stand out.

One, I had no twin (hur-dur, no kidding). Two, I didn't look _anything_ like any of my adopted brothers. I mean, yeah, we were adopted, but there were _absolutely no_ similarities.

They all had beautiful, gorgeous blue eyes, ranging from sapphire to an almost-glowing aqua. I had delicate, lavender purple eyes that supposedly smiled when I didn't (according to Aerith and another one of my friends named Yuna).

They either had a head of spiky blond or brown hair, except Leon; his hair wasn't spiked. I had lots, and I mean lots, of raven-black, somewhat wavy locks of hair that fell to my knees when not pulled back. I had considered cutting it once, but then Sora and Roxas started complaining because they thought I wouldn't look the same and they liked my hair long. A head of that much hair was a lot to carry and so I'd been secretly snipping away at it at night when they slept. Maybe after three years I'd get to my butt.

They were all tall. I was short. When we were younger (we've been together since I was six), I used to be a little taller. But when they all hit puberty, I was left wondering if they had used some kind of miracle grow substance.

They were _extremely_ muscular. I used to get comments when we went to school together: "Your brothers' muscles are so well toned!" and "Do your brothers work out, because it looks good on them!" and "Your brothers are so _hot_!"

That last one really annoyed me.

At any rate, I was not muscular at all. I mean, I was strong and in very good shape but my brothers; I swear they probably could have lifted houses if they wanted to.

And at twenty-two years old, I had not changed at all. I still looked like I did five or even ten years ago, just more mature. Cloud and Leon were at the peak of good looks at age twenty-four, and Sora and Roxas were close to them at age twenty one. I envied them, but in a sibling-ish way.

Ha, sibling-ish.

If only I had known.

I could hear voices coming from the courtyard and peered outside, assuming Leon and Cloud were done cleaning off. Immediately I wished I hadn't. I practically slammed the sliding door shut and covered my face.

Oh, my brothers, I loved them, but they could be so _shameless._ That's another thing about us: they're shameless and I'm far more conservative about myself. Both Cloud and Leon were only wrapped in towels around their waists. I let out a whimper and decided to go find company with my other siblings via the other door.

On my other siblings: nine of them. Four are biological, five are adopted, and they loved me to death. Maybe it was because I was gentle with them, or because I was like a mother figure (since my mother/step-mother was not exactly at her prime). Either way, it was nice to have a sea of smiling faces stare up at me whenever I walked into their playroom.

It was a three minute trek to their side of the house, which was larger since there were so many younger kids. The oldest, Jenna, was twelve and my half-sister. She seemed to have an infinite amount of patience with the other kids. I found her waiting outside the nursery, where the kids that were aged two to four slept.

"The little guys asleep?" I asked her, ruffling her hair as I looked at her.

"Yeah. They cried for a little while until Cloud-nee stopped by and hushed them up. How was your day, onee-chan?" she asked, staring up at me with her big lavender eyes that were so much like mine. Hmm, so Cloud had stopped by here? Weird.

"Great, actually. I broke up with Riku," I said, speaking quietly. "Now everyone's happy for me. I'm surprised that Rinoa and Tifa haven't called me and praised my courage and that crap."

"So you broke up with the asshole?" Jenna said bluntly.

"Jenna!" I exclaimed, almost too loudly. It was shocking that my sister, with her big, innocent heart and loving demeanor, would openly call Riku that, but I had to give her credit. It was funny. "Jenna! You're not supposed to say those things!" I said, trying my best to scold her but failing. She grinned.

"But I have such a great role model here for me!" she said indignantly.

"Alright, fine. But don't repeat that to any of the other kids!" I said, winking at my sister. "I'm going to check on our other siblings, so I'll see you at dinner." I grabbed her nose.

"Kailo, I'm not five anymore!" she said, smiling. "See you later."

I waved at her and walked down the hall to the playroom. It wasn't really a playroom. It was just a normal room with mayhem that exceeded usual. And the kids played in it, so we called it the playroom.

I slid open the last door in the hall and barely dodged a flying stuffed Moogle. "Whoa!" I exclaimed. As usual, the playroom was in chaos. In this case, the chaos was nice. It immediately took my mind off my brothers' weird behavior. I tried to find a calm spot in the room. I was quite unsuccessful.

"Guys! Quiet down!" yelled my sibling Arisu, who was seven years old. She was wearing a kind of dress-up kimono that I could only guess had been pilfered in a recent expedition. At least she had a level head and was trying to shut everyone else up.

"Um, guys?" I said loudly, waving my hand. "I want to remind you there are small children asleep in the next room."

Most of them quieted down pretty quickly, but there were those one or two guys that didn't.

"Thanks," I said. "Dinner will be soon, so make sure you're all ready by then."

"But that's early," complained my adopted brother, Hisoka. Arisu shook her head.

"You complain about everything, Hisoka-kun," she reprimanded. I laughed slightly.

"Kailo-nee, how was your day?" asked one of my biological brothers, Ichiro. His eyes pierced into my skull and I felt that somehow he knew what had happened.

"Good enough. I dumped Riku, you know," I said proudly. I almost backtracked, but then I figured the kids could handle it.

"So you dumped the asshole?" all the kids said in unison.

"Gah!" I almost choked on nothingness. "You guys! Where did you learn that word?"

"Cloud-nee isn't exactly quiet," said Hisoka, sounding extremely matter-of-fact-ish for an eight year old.

"Leon-kun isn't very careful with his language," put in Ichiro. He busied himself with a manuscript he'd been working on.

"Don't say that ever again, please," I moaned, covering my face. "Ichiro, Maki, Mana, please go and get the younger kids up from their nap. It might take a while, so you might as well do it now." I gestured to the kids of ages ten, nine and ten. They nodded and left for the nursery.

"Okay guys, Kailo-nee-chan wants us to clean up now!" said Arisu, clapping her hands together. I nodded my thanks at her and turned to leave.

"Thank you for visiting!" all my brothers and sisters called out. I turned and smiled at them.

"You're welcome." I closed the sliding door and walked back to my room. They were so sweet to me. I loved them.

Back in my room, I saw Leon and Cloud sitting outside on the grass talking. I wondered if Roxas and Sora had finished talking. "You guys ready to eat?" I called at them. They looked up at me.

"That's early," they said together. I facepalmed.

"And that's exactly what Hisoka-kun said." I fell on to my bed, and waited for the dinner bell to ring.

TIME IS PASSING...

Dinner that day was _nikujaga_ and _yakitori_. My parents sat at the head of our abnormally long table while servants brought in food. The young kids, as usual, were crazy. But between the older kids, the atmosphere was so unsociable it could have shattered. I fed my youngest sibling, Kumiko, who was only two and had to be fed by someone else. If I wasn't fully aware that I was feeding her, I think I would have accidentally crushed her.

After dinner, I dropped Kumiko off with Jenna, and sprinted to my room to grab my pajamas and underwear. I wanted to get a bath over with as soon as possible so that none of my brothers would see me.

The bathroom was empty (thankfully), so I turned on the water and undressed. As soon as the tub was full, I climbed in and relaxed.

I might have dozed off a bit, because when I woke up the water was a lot colder. I started to stand up and stretch, but just then, the bathroom door slid open and suddenly Sora and Roxas were standing there, in nothing but towels.

I mentioned they were shameless before, didn't I?

"Ack! You guys!" I shrieked. I hurled myself back into the water. _Sobadsobadsobadsobad_, I thought, trying my best to cover myself up.

"What? It's fine, we're siblings," said Sora. His voice was sincere. _No shame_, I thought inwardly.

"Yeah, but we're too old to take baths together!" I hissed through clenched teeth, turning to glare at them.

"Kailo, you don't need to be so darn conservative," said Roxas. He closed the door. "And besides, if you really didn't want us in here, you could have locked the door."

"I—what?" I looked at the door. "But I swear I locked it!"

Sora chuckled. "You can be so _ditzy_ sometimes, Kailo. You didn't lock it."

"I—agh!" I slapped my forehead. "I'm hopeless…"

"Nah, you're just forgetful." Roxas closed the door behind him and locked it.

"W-what are you doing? I need to get out!" I stuttered.

"Oh, one bath won't hurt. We're siblings, it's nothing we haven't—"

"—seen before! I know! But we were younger then! And we're not exactly blood related. You guys could make a move on me or something…"

Roxas looked at Sora and then they both started laughing. "You are sooooo conservative. Give it a break. We're not going to do something like that you," said Sora, smiling.

"I don't trust you," I said, grabbing the nearest towel, and pulling it over myself.

"Dude, give us five minutes. I'll bet you my serving of _mochi_ that we won't do anything," said Sora, grinning.

"Stay the whole time, and you'll get mine, too," piped up Roxas.

"Damn you guys," I muttered. They knew I had a major feel for sweets. Three servings of _mochi_? That was enough to make me rethink leaving.

"You promise? Or I'll kick you're guys' asses." I glared at them, pointing a finger at their faces.

"We promise," they said, holding their hands up.

"Ugh, fine." I scooted to the farthest corner of the bathtub possible and then turned away. For a while I didn't hear anything. "You guys comiACK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

They were removing their towels and then stepping into the bathtub.

"Taking a bath," said Roxas.

"I hate you guys so much…."

Five minutes later I was ready to crack. My back was hurting from sitting in a ball and so were my shoulders. And I couldn't turn around because Sora and Roxas were still sitting there, naked in the same bathtub as me.

"Hey, guys?" There was a light knock outside. "It's Arisu. I know one of you guys is in there. Um, the _mochi _will be served soon so you need to get out."

"Okay!" called Sora and Roxas. They turned to me once Arisu's footsteps had disappeared.

"You can get out first," said Sora. "We won't look."

"Look and I kill you," I growled. They turned away, and, with my towel still wrapped around me, I climbed out of the water. I grabbed a dry towel and wiped down, then got into my clothes and turned around. "Get out before someone starts wondering if you died."

"If you say so." They stood up and I smacked myself before turning away and closing my eyes. I heard rustling cloth and opened the door.

"I'm leaving. You guys owe me your _mochi_!" I said, closing the door and running into the hall.

TIME IS PASSING...

_Mochi_ was good that night. Sora and Roxas stared longingly at my three servings, and I ate them all with contempt. _Bet you didn't think I could do it!_ sneered my mind. _Even though I almost didn't._

After we ate it was my job to say goodnight to the little kids and then report to my parents how things had gone. So I herded them all (with Cloud's help) to their section of the house and said goodnight from youngest to oldest: Kumiko, Hikaru, and Sho were in the nursery. Arisu, Maki, Mana, and Jenna were together in the girls' room and Hisoka and Ichiro were in the boys' room. Each child except for Jenna wanted a hug, a kiss, and a song before bed, and I was getting seriously pissed by the time I reached the boys. Cloud followed me everywhere and I felt like he needed to say something but wouldn't.

When I closed the door of the boys' room, I sighed in relief. "If they want that for the rest of their life I might not have a voice by the time I'm thirty," I complained. "Seriously, the older ones—"

"You have a very pretty voice."

"—need to grow up. Wait, did you say something?" I stopped, surprised that Cloud had said anything. He never really spoke when we were around the kids.

"You have a pretty voice. It's not a bad thing the kids like you," he repeated.

I felt a light blush grace my cheeks. "Thanks," I said, smiling.

We weaved through the halls until we found out parents' chamber. Cloud waited outside while I went in to talk to our parents.

"How was your day?" asked my step-mother. I shrugged.

"Fine. I dumped Riku."

"Good for you, dear," said my father. He smiled at me, then closed his lavender eyes. "You seem…distracted. Is something else wrong?"

I did a double-take. "N-no, nothing. Why do you ask?" Actually, I was still worried about the guys' weird behavior. They didn't act like that and they never kept secrets from me.

"Is it your brothers, dear?" asked my step-mother. I almost coughed.

"No. Why do you imply that something is wrong?" I said, trying to sound as vague as possible.

"You seem off, like something is bothering you. I am worried," said my father. "I do not want my eldest daughter to be troubled."

"Thank you, father. Thank you, mother," I said, bowing slightly to them. "Would you like me to send in Cloud on the way out?"

"Yes, that would be nice, Kailo," said my step-mother. "Have a good rest."

I nodded and walked out. My parents…how could they know?

"Your turn," I said to Cloud as I stepped outside. I yawned and stretched trying to seem as passive as possible. He just looked at me.

"Go get some sleep. I'll get back fine on my own."

"Aww, but I don't wanna go back all by myself and I want somebody to talk to!" I complained, but with a grin on my face. "Fine, I'll go back. See you around."

A nod and a wave was his reply. I turned on one heel and walked back to our section of the house.

It was chilly outside, so I walked through Leon's room to reach mine. "Hey, Kailo," he said to me as I passed his bed.

"Hi, Leon," I said exasperatedly. "Hey, is something wrong with you guys? Ever since I broke up with Riku you guys have been acting strange." I stopped walking, put one hand on my hip and stopped.

"What do you mean?" he asked casually.

"You guys don't ever go off on your own when I get home and you definitely don't try to hide things from me," I said, almost groaning. "You _always_ tell me if something's wrong. So why not now?"

"I have no clue what you mean, Kai. We were just…shocked. You know, you and Riku were together for so long and then you didn't leave him after he became an ass..."

"Well, excuse my poor judgment," I snorted.

"You're excused," he grunted, smirking.

"Hey, I just remembered to tell you to watch your mouth around the kids. I talked to them all today and they all said, 'So you dumped the asshole?' I assume that they picked that up from you and Cloud."

"Okay, we'll be more careful. I'll tell Cloud when he passes through." Leon lay back down on his bed. "Night, Kailo."

"Night, Leon." I walked out the other door and went to say goodnight to Roxas. I found him sitting on his bed, watching television. He turned it off as soon as I stepped in.

"Hey, Kai-chan," he said, smiling.

"Hi, Rox," I said, grinning back. I walked over to his bed, which was currently decked out in checkered black and white. I crawled onto it and gave him a big, loving, crushing, death-hug.

"Agh, you're crushing me!" he whined.

"I forgive you for the bathroom incident!" I said in a sickly sweet voice. "Now you're going to apologize!"

"Hey! Watch it! Do you want my face in your boobs?" he exclaimed.

"Apologize!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let go!"

"Alright, I forgive you, Roxie!" I planted a giant kiss on his forehead and got off his bed. "Night, Roxas."

"Night, Kai-chan," replied Roxas, sounding somewhat disoriented. "And yeah, I really am sorry if I offended you."

"It's fine, it's fine. See you tomorrow."

"Ditto." I left his room and stood outside Sora's. His light wasn't on, and it sounded like someone was asleep in there.

"Sora? Are you awake?" I called softly. No reply. He must have been asleep. I slid open his door and walked over to his bed as quietly as possible. "Night, man." I placed a light kiss on his nose and then left. He moaned my name once in his sleep before returning to gentle breathing.

_All my brothers are so cute!_ I thought in my head. _That is so totally sin_, said a voice.

"Oh shut up," I said aloud.

I reached my room and slipped into my bed, pulling up my pale purple sheets around me and then dragging up the comforter at the end of the bed. It was cold. Even with more than one blanket I shivered, so I got up and closed my sliding door.

After that I fell asleep for a couple of hours, only to wake up later and find my door was open. And I was cold. Again.

I groaned and turned on my side, away from the door. I was too tired and far too lazy to get up and close it, so I would just sleep the night out cold. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to return. I thought I heard creaking on the wooden floor and wondered if one of my brothers had gotten up to use the bathroom. _Their problem_, I thought sluggishly.

Then, for some reason I was able to fall asleep without any other thought.

TIME IS PASSING...

I woke up in the morning and found the sun shining brightly through the open door. I squinted and began to stretch, but I was stopped by something solid underneath my blankets.

Confused, I pushed back the covers and yelped. Lying in my bed was Sora, still sleeping peacefully. I began to back away when my hands grazed something—or actually, someone else. Roxas was sleeping in my bed as well, and as my hand passed over him, he reached out and grabbed my waist. I was pulled back onto my bed.

"Um!" I squeaked, unable to process anything more intelligent.

"Wha?" Roxas opened his eyes, squinting first, then realizing he was staring into my face. "Oh, morning, Kai-chan."

"Roxas? What are you doing in my bed…"

My words got slurred because as I spoke, Roxas, brought his mouth to mine in a kiss. I shrieked a little, freaking out that I was kissing my step-brother.

Who wouldn't?

He pulled away from me and smiled warmly. "You were saying?" he asked in a level tone.

I wanted to scream at him but I couldn't. "Why were you…what did you...why did you just…kiss me?"

"Because I love you. Why do you ask?" He tilted his head to the side and stared at me.

"Brothers and sisters don't just...kiss that way!" I sputtered.

"But I love you more than just as a sister," he said, sounding confused.

"Whaaaat?" My mouth fell open.

"You didn't know?"

"Well, she _is_ kinda dense," said a voice from the other side of me. I turned over and saw Sora propped up on one arm, grinning.

"That was cold!" I said, pouting.

"Okay, I'm sorry," laughed Sora. He dragged me away from Roxas into his...bare chest?

"Ah! Sora! What the..!"

And then Sora was kissing me too. Right on the lips. Yet again.

He pulled away and I sat up, tearing myself away from the both of them. "Seriously, you two, what is up with you guys?"

"We love you," said Roxas.

"Yeah, I get that. But why were you sleeping in my bed? And why did you start kissing me all of a sudden?" I scooted to the end of my bed.

"We love you. We've loved you since we were little," said Sora. "How dense are you, Kailo?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're in love with you, that's what they mean," said a groggy voice from outside my room. I turned to see Leon standing in my doorway.

"You're pulling my leg. You guys _can't_ like me. I mean, we're siblings and all…" My mind spun from all the commotion. Before I knew it Cloud would probably be out of bed and in my room, too.

"No, we aren't. Kai, we're in love with you. I guess you _are_ dense," said Roxas, sighing. He sat up in my bed.

"And just because we're siblings legally doesn't mean we're siblings by blood. So, there's nothing wrong with loving you," stated Sora, and I resisted the urge to just scream at all the logic. "We've loved you for years."

"_All_ of us have," came yet another voice from outside. Leon shifted and then Cloud stood right beside him.

"Oh, not you guys too," I muttered.

"Yep, us too. We've all loved you since we first came to live with you." Leon ran his fingers through his hair. "You just never noticed.

"I-I still think you guys are joking!" I said loudly.

"We're not," they all said together.

"Aw man, really? I don't know…"

"When you told us about Riku, we were all shocked and sort of relieved. I mean, it meant we all had a chance," said Cloud.

"And it meant you'd finally—"

"—broken up with the asshole, I know." I covered my face. "So what does this mean? You've all liked me for what? Fifteen years?"

"Correct," said Roxas, who chose now to stretch.

"Damn. That's…a long time."

"No kidding. Every time you got a boyfriend we would all get upset and kinda jealous," said Sora.

"Oh?" I counted all my boyfriends to see how much torment my brothers had endured. One…two...three…seven….twelve…and sixteen with Riku. "Well, I'm…sorry about that."

"We used think that you'd do that on purpose, but since we figured out you were too ditzy to tell we liked you, we stopped worrying," sighed Leon.

"Right, thanks," I snapped. "I suppose it was all you could do not to give me a kiss every day since you were either six or nine!"

"Actually, that's how it's been," Cloud said bluntly. I winced; I hadn't meant to be so harsh. But when you're surrounded by your four step-brothers who are annoyingly gorgeous and all in love with you, it puts you on edge.

My friend Rikku would ask me why I'm complaining.

My friend Serah would laugh at my embarrassment.

My friend Noel would tell me to pick a guy and get it over with.

My parents would probably joke about it and tell me I could have whoever I wanted.

Nobody would really see this as wrong.

And I was ashamed to admit it, but soon, neither did I.

I had four brothers who were super sexy and loved me and friends who would support a relationship with any one of them. And maybe, just maybe, I had tiny feelings for them that I had buried, thinking they would call my crazy for it.

I was beginning to warm up to them.

As I drew out of my pondering, I said slowly, "Well, I guess…it's not a bad thing to love any of you back…"

All four of my brothers beamed. I sighed. "You guys really, really suck. But I love you all."

"I love you too, Kailo," said Cloud. He walked in and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I could feel Leon glaring daggers at him and when Cloud pulled back, he didn't hesitate to kiss me right between my eyes.

What had I gotten myself into?

**Le:** Yaaaaayyyyyyy! It's finished! I hope you all like it! Pweeeeaaase review, they go a long way. Have a great day/night or whatever time period you're reading this in!


End file.
